Vin chaud
by Veneziano58
Summary: Dijon semble toujours très concentré sur son devoir et tout le monde sait que Beaune est très sérieuse. Ah oui, vraiment? Pourtant entre eux, c'est plutôt le feu sous la braise! /OCs villes/hétéro


**Vin chaud**

**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas ~**

Beaune (Francianne) et Dijon (Aurélien) sont de moi et ils font mumuse ensemble. Le titre ne veut rien dire au cas où vous vous posiez la question x)

* * *

><p>Elle frissonne sous la bouche chaude qui dévore la sienne, les mains larges et rêches qui parcourent vivement sa peau tendre. Un gémissement s'étouffe dans sa gorge lorsque les doigts se font plus insistants sur sa chair, elle glapit lorsque brusquement une petite morsure se fait sentir dans son cou, aussitôt suivi d'une langue taquine et joueuse.<p>

Beaune ferme les yeux, elle laisse son amant jouer de ses sens. Ils sont toujours presque entièrement habillés et pourtant, la belle est pantelante, a le souffle court et le rouge aux joues. Dijon adore ça. La faire plier sous le plaisir est une chose qui lui est très agréable. Sa main remonte et saisi à pleine poignée les mèches chocolats, faisant haleter sa compagne qui laisse entrevoir la couleur particulière de ses iris. Lie de vin. Rappel incontestable du produit de leurs vignes. Sans plus réfléchir le dijonnais reprend les lèvres de l'autre, sentant ses mains défaire sa chemise puis tirer sur le tissu récalcitrant afin de pouvoir toucher sa peau nue. Bien vite il l'aide, impatient lui aussi de sentir les mains de la séduisante brune chauffer son épiderme alors qu'il ne cesse de violer sa bouche, buvant à la source les faibles sons de satisfaction et protestation mêlées.

Le fait d'être sur le point de faire l'amour dans le hall d'entrée de la demeure de la capitale bourguignonne ne semble pas les préoccuper autant que ça le devrait tant l'excitation est grande et enivrante. Après tout, pendant tout le meeting régional ils n'avaient fait que s'allumer mutuellement au nez et à la barbe de tous leurs camarades qui n'avaient rien remarquer de suspect. Encore heureux, vive la réputation sinon.

Les vêtements tombent rapidement à terre alors que les lèvres et les mains ne cessent de taquiner et redécouvrir l'autre, Beaune se perd dans le regard sombre de son amant aux cheveux clairs. L'homme a toujours été tout en contradictions, fort et doux, sombre et lumineux, sauvage et tendre, certain de ses convictions et incertain de tout le reste. La brunnette rougit davantage et revient brutalement au présent alors que son beau dijonnais se laisse tomber à genoux devant elle, posant des myriades de petits baisers sur les cuisses de sa belle qui passe ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds pâles.

Le blond en question pose ses mains sur les fesses rondes de Francianne qui murmure son prénom en réponse, il lève son regard sombre vers elle alors que son souffle effleure volontairement la féminité de sa partenaire. Le sourire de Dijon est provocateur, séducteur. Prédateur. Elle tourne la tête mais appuie celle de son amant contre son aine, frémissante d'envie et d'anticipation. Il est foutrement bon au plaisir oral. Pour le reste aussi d'ailleurs mais cet acte-ci est probablement sa spécialité. Aurélien esquisse un sourire avant de reprendre ses jeux, s'activant à rendre sa belle beaunoise folle de plaisir.

Les yeux clos, la brune laisse sa tête retomber en arrière contre le mur alors que ses hanches cherchent à approfondir le délicieux traitement que lui inflige le dijonnais, réclamant toujours plus car n'ayant jamais assez. Elle gémit son prénom sans discontinué et elle le sent sourire contre sa chair sensible avant de se remettre en action. Francianne laisse échapper un petit cri, elle est proche, oh si proche... A peine eut-elle fini de formuler cette pensée qu'il la fit venir, lui arrachant une dernière mélopée de plaisir avant que sa compagne ne glisse contre le mur et tombe dans ses bras forts, ses jambes tremblantes ne la soutenant plus.

Lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux c'est pour voir Aurélien qui se lèche les lèvres avec l'air satisfait d'un chat ayant bu le meilleur lait de sa vie. Ses yeux sombres brillent de convoitise et Beaune laisse échapper un soupir heureux lorsque de nouveau son corps est plaqué contre celui de son partenaire qui en profite pour dévorer son cou, y laissant sa marque sans vergogne. La brune incendiaire ferme les yeux alors qu'elle initie un mouvement de balancier qui fait grogner le dijonnais à son oreille, la peau douce et chaude frottant sans répit contre son désir. Francianne a un petit rire lorsque soudainement les mains rêches du blond se saisissent rudement de ses hanches afin de la soulever, transformant efficacement son rire en autre chose alors qu'enfin, leurs corps s'unissent. Dijon laisse entendre son plaisir d'être enfin lié à la créature de rêve entre ses bras et en profite un maximum, savourant également les petites attentions que la beaunoise lui accorde, caresses et baisers qui font courir de délicieux frissons sur son épiderme chauffé à blanc. Leur passion vive laisse pourtant place à la tendresse, il prend possession de sa belle avec lenteur, leurs gestes sont langoureux, leurs souffles luxurieux. Collés peau contre peau, les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'aiment sans mots, à leur façon. Leurs lèvres se trouvent, s'embrassent et se chamaillent alors que leurs bras s'étreignent et que leurs bassins dansent ensemble.

«Francianne...Francianne...» chuchote le blond, sa voix rauque, vibrante et presque suppliante ne faisant qu'accentuer le désir de sa compagne dont les mains s'accrochent à ses mèches claires tirant dessus sans qu'il ne s'en offusque. Elle sait ce que ça signifie, il est proche de la fin. La brunette s'accroche plus fermement à lui et son propre corps la trahie alors que le bonheur la fauche une seconde fois, emmenant son bel amant avec elle cette fois. Toujours intimement enlacés chacun reprend son souffle, tentant de calmer leurs cœurs qui font des embardés à chaque fois qu'ils croisent le regard de l'autre.

Doucement Beaune se relève, vite suivi du dijonnais qui la bloque entre le mur froid et son corps puissant. Elle sourit et du bout des doigts retrace ses traits, sa main venant ensuite se poser sur sa nuque alors que la bouche quémandeuse vient lui voler un autre baiser voluptueux qui s'éternise jusqu'à ce que leurs repsirations ne s'emballent à nouveau.

«Viens prendre ta douche avec moi.

- Elle ne restera pas sage cette douche.

- Qui s'en soucie Cici? Aller, viens avec moi.

- Moi je m'en soucie. J'ai besoin de pouvoir marcher après.

- Quel joli compliment détourné tu me fais là ~

- Ca pourrait vouloir dire que tu n'es qu'un bourrin.

- Peut-être ma belle, peut-être. Mais ça n'est pas le cas du tout ~

- Aurélien... Laisse moi y aller.

- Non. Je te veux encore.»

L'embrasser pour la faire taire, ce n'est pas très fair play mais Francianne ne s'en plaint pas. Il est vraiment très, trop, doué avec sa langue, ses lèvres et même ses dents. Un simple baiser la met en émoi. Le sourire du blondinet indique qu'il sait qu'il a gagné et elle lui mord la lèvre pour lui faire passer l'envie de se sentir satisfait. Sans que ça soit concluant finalement. Le fougueux dijonnais préfère prendre Beaune dans ses bras avant de la conduire à l'étage puis dans la douche, l'expérience du lavage devenant effectivement bien plus sensuelle que prévu.

Allongée sur le lit à ses cotés, entortillée dans les draps bordeaux, Francianne lui donne un merveilleux tableau à contempler. Du bout des doigts il effleure sa peau à peine dorée, comme une goutte de miel foncé qui se serait fondue dans la blancheur d'une crème. Et elle en a toute la douceur. Puis avec toute la délicatesse du monde, il repousse une longue mèche couleur chocolat, tombée par mégarde sur la finesse du visage aimé. Depuis combien de temps admire-t-il cette beauté parfaite? Aurélien n'en a pas la moindre idée et ne cherche pas à le savoir. Quel intérêt?

«Pour toi je pourrais raser mes cent clochers, cesser d'adorer ma moutarde et ma crème de cassis, j'irais même jusqu'à proscrire le kir, le pain d'épices et le chocolat Lanvin...» souffle la capitale de la Côte-d'Or tout à fait sérieusement, enroulant la mèche de cheveux fautive entre ses doigts comme pour s'attacher à sa propriétaire. Déclaration bizarre mais c'est la sienne. Et puis, elle ne l'entend pas.

Oh bien sûr, il sait que jamais, au grand jamais la brune lui demandera de renoncer à son patrimoine local et sa forte identité culturelle. Pourtant, pour les beaux yeux lie de vin de Francianne, il est prêt à essayer. Quoique, il aurait certainement beaucoup de mal, ça relève un peu de l'impossible comme projet. La beaunoise justement ne répondit pas puisque censée être endormie. Au lieu de cela, elle fait de son mieux pour se cacher dans l'oreiller, ses joues rouges ne pouvant dissimuler son embarras mais aussi son plaisir d'entendre ce genre de choses. Tout serait tellement plus simple s'ils avaient le courage de se dire «Je t'aime» mais ce n'est pas demain la veille.

Quand enfin le dijonnais parti dans les bras bienfaiteurs de Morphée, Francianne se rapproche puis chuchote quelques mots à son tour, sa voix veloutée cajolant son compagnon de lit.

«Dans le sommeil tu mérites bien ton surnom de «La belle endormie» quand bien même tu n'es pas une femme... Aurélien, tu portes le nom d'un empereur, Dijon veut dire «sacré», qu'est-ce que tu peux bien voir en moi qui ne suit qu'une ville des vignes?» soupire-t-elle, un peu défaitiste.

C'est vrai après tout, pourquoi la veut-il autant, lui qui a été la capitale des Etats bourguignons pendant si longtemps... Capitale de son propre Etat, voilà qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde et même s'il est dorénavant relégué au rang de ville de campagne bien que toujours reconnue comme étant capitale provinciale, pour elle et les autres il restait d'un rang bien supérieur au leur. Ils ne le disent pas sinon le blond va se vexer et la moutarde lui monte facilement au nez, c'est cas de le dire, puisqu'il fait de son mieux pour intégrer tout le monde dans sa politique. Loin d'être facile. Il a tout à donner mais elle, qu'a-t-elle à offrir? Elle n'est que huitième ville de Bourgogne... Alors certes, son histoire est riche, la royauté Francianne l'a vu de près, elle a même vécu avec mais tout ça c'est loin. Les Hospices de Beaune sont classés monuments historiques et servent de musée de la médecine et font sa renommée, tout comme ses vignes et son vin. Mais c'est tout. Rien qu'elle ne puisse donner à Dijon. Rien de plus que son amour silencieux et son admiration sincère. Même si ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, avouons-le.

Elle pose un baiser léger sur son front alors que ses doigts s'emmêlent dans la chevelure indisciplinée puis se redresse. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas avoir un aperçu de ce regard obscur, si profond et bien plus expressif qu'il n'y paraît au premier abord...

Au matin, la place près d'Aurélien est vide et froide. Sa belle Francianne lui a échappé encore une fois mais il ne désespère pas malgré la pointe de douleur dans son coeur. Un jour, elle restera. Il en est certain parce qu'il la retiendra. Un jour. Bientôt.

* * *

><p>Retour dans ma belle Bourgogne =D<p>

Dijon s'appelle Aurélien simplement parce que la rumeur dit que l'empereur Aurélien aurait fondé certaines parties de la ville. Beaune s'appelle Francianne parce que je pense que ce prénom lui va bien mais pour être raccord avec son histoire, j'aurais mieux fait de l'appeler Madeleine. Bref.

Un petit truc vite fait, que j'ai complété et reprit souvent pendant mes trajets en TER (entre 35 et 42 minutes matin et soir, faut bien s'occuper hein...)

Bref, j'espère que ça plaît un peu et désolée s'il reste des fautes ou autres, je fais de mon mieux promis.


End file.
